


The Man [Johnny Lawrence Fanvid]

by hothologram



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Video Edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothologram/pseuds/hothologram
Summary: Johnny Lawrence is The Man.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Man [Johnny Lawrence Fanvid]

Fandom: Cobra Kai / Karate Kid  
Characters: Johnny Lawrence  
Song: The Man by The Killers (Edit)  
Video edit by: hothologram (hot-hologram on Tumblr)  


On YouTube: <https://youtu.be/dunXnZVmfTs>


End file.
